Kategorie:Rauschen
Rauschen ist die zweite Storyline auf Ghoosie. Blog - Krimi. Inhalt * Rauschen - Erik 01. Einführung Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 02. Ein Tag im Mai Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 03. Ungewissheit Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 04. Wolken Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 05. Mariechen ( 1 ),( 2 ) Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 06. Blutdurst Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 07. Still ..., ...Leben Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 08. Erik´s Geheimnis ( 1 ),( 2 ), ( 3 ) Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 09. Reboot ( 1.1 ),( 1.2 ) Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt 10. Fragen Sie Nach Piete Lang ? Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Inhalt * Rauschen - Reboot 01. Einführung Einführung Einführung thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Der Tag der Verhandlung und Brandner macht seine Aussage, ihm konnte kaum schwerwiegende Tatbeteiligung nachgewiesen werden 02. Der Neue Einführung Der Neue thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik verabschiedet sich von seinen Eltern, die sich daraufhin trennen, nur Nicolas erscheint, Karo kommt nichtund wird von Bernard begleitet - Bernard begleitet Erik seit 3 Wochen, er ist sein neuer Betreuer, sie reden nur das Nötigste und Erik folgt ihm - Erik findet sich in einem betreuten Jugenddorf wieder, es ist Bernard und Falks Projekt - Erik lernt die Bewohner kennen, er hat deutlih mit sich zu kämpfen und traut der freundlichen Fassade nicht - Erik muss sich in den Alltag der Gruppe integrieren 03. Die Wahrheit Einführung Die Wahrheit thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik eckt viel an - doch Ziel ist es ihn auf die bevorstehende Verhandlung die verschoben wurde vor zubereiten - Erik kommt bis auf Bernard, Christian und Stephan mit seinem Umfeld nicht klar und Bernard beschafft ihn einen Job bei Rothmann - Erik erfährt von der Beziehung zwischen Nicolas und Karo bei einem Besuch - dieser Vorfall bricht das Eis zwischen den Geschwistern und sie schließen Freundschaft 04. Verlangen Einführung Verlangen thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik macht Fortschritte und öffnet sich auch der Gruppe - Erik gerät in einen Konflikt mit Falk, der die Beziehung zwischen den dreien missversteht - Bernard setzt sich für sie ein, obwohl er sich vor eine Vertrauensbruch sieht - Erik und Bernard reisen ab - Rebekka wirft die Geschwister ohne Wissen von Bernard aus den Programm 05. Flashback Einführung Flashback thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik ist 2 Tage zu Hause und verkraftet, das wiedersehen mit Marie nicht und die neue Familiensituation - Bernard trifft auf Karo als sie ihn suchen und beginnt die Beziehung zu den Geschwistern zu verstehen - Bernard hält die Kommissarin hin und sie will das Erik sich meldet wenn es ihm besser geht, als Erik mit ihr redet - die Kommissarin kommt seiner Bitte nach - plötzlich will Brandner erzählen und seine Aussage machen, so brauchen die Kinder nicht Aussagen - Marie hatte die Waffe an Erik´s Kopf, Brandner nimmt ihre Waffe und gemeinsam erschießen sie Lang, als dieser Zusammen sackt hat Marie noch die Finger am Abzug und richtet die Waffe auf Erik und schießt daneben, das erklärte Erik´s Kopfwunde Brandner nahm ihr die Waffe ab und sagte liebe Mädchen tun nur was man ihnen sagt - Erik will und kann Marie nicht wiedersehen, da sie die Wahrheit verdrängt und er dazu schwieg - Erik erzählt was er Marie bei jedem Besuch gesagt hatte, er wußte das sie ihn hasste und das sie ihre Wut auf ihn unterdrückte, weil man es ihr eingeimpft hatte in Wirklichkeit stand blanker Hass zwischen ihnen und endlich konnte Erik es akzeptieren 06. Leere Einführung Leere thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Falk zittiert Bernard zu sich um die neue Situation zu besprechen, als Bernard es aufklären will, stürmt Erik das Zimmer - Erik versteht es nicht und will sie suchen, fühlt sich verraten - Bernard findet die Geschwister nach Erik´s Recherce und erfährt von ihrem Schicksal - Bernard bezahlt ihre Beeerdigung und schickt Erik für ein paar Wochen über Weihnachten nach Hause - Erik´s lernt seine neuen Geschwister kennen, die Patchwork verbringen die Feiertage und er spricht sich mit seinen Freunden aus und wünscht ihnen alles gute, er spürt wie sehr Conny ihn beeinflußt hatte wieder frei reden zu können - Bernard gibt Falk ein halbes Jahr einen neuen Partner zu finden, er will ausgezahlt werden 07. Bummerang Einführung Bummerang thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik erschleicht sich Rebkka Vertrauen - die Kommissarin besucht Erik bei seine Fussballspiel und erzählt das es Brandner gelungen ist zu fliehen - Erik legt es drauf an und führt Rebekka vor, die danach ihr Konsequenzen ziehen muss - Erik zieht zu Rothmann und beginnt seine Ausbildung - Bernard verläßt sein Projekt und Erik und Falk sollten sich aussprechen - Erik bekommt einen Hund von Bernard 08. Reboot ( 2.1 ),( 2.2 ), ( 2.3 ) Einführung Reboot thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb - Erik baut sich sein neues Leben auf will in Lintz bleiben - Wir erfahren das Schicksal von Labbock, Bennedikt und Waldorf - Erik bekommt die Quittung für seinen Ungehorsam * Rauschen - Marie 01. Einführung Einführung Bummerang thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Heute - Marie liegt verletzt im Krankenzimmer - sie redet sich vor Kathleen raus und macht Erik schlecht - Kathleen gibt eine Suchmeldung nach Erik raus, er ist bewaffnet 02. Ein Anruf Einführung Ein Anruf thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit nach Bummerang - Marie´s Familie zieht weg nach dem Überfall - Marie fällt es schwer Freunde zu finden und wenn dominiert sie sie, wie ihre Schwester - Marie terrorisiert ihre Eltern und sie geben sie eine Jugendpsychartrie 03. Marie´s Weg Einführung Ein Anruf thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit aktuell - Marie baut sich ein Clique auf und begeht Delikte - Jungs mit denen sie zusammen ist, erpresst sie ebenso wie andere - Marie kommt vor Gericht und ihr Vater sucht Hilfe bei Kathleen - Kathleen vermittelt, Erik lehnt Gespräche ab während Bernard helfen möchte und ihn überredet - Marie darf ihre Sozialstunden in Bernards Unternehmen ableisten 04. Erik´s Weg Einführung Ein Anruf thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit nach Bummerang - Erik hat schwerverletzt überlebt, andere nicht - Erik muss alles wider lernen, er kommt nach Hause - Erik verliebt sich in der Zeit im Krankenhaus in Vicky und sie ziehen zusammen - Bernard biete ihm eine Ausbildung an, er eröffnet seinen Betrieb in der Nähe - Erik versteht sich gut mit seinem alten Umfeld _ Erik erhält den Anruf von Kathleen in Bernards Beisein 05. Marie´s Geheimnis Einführung Ein Anruf thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit - Marie ist mit dem Mädchen nicht mit arroganten Person von vorher zu vergleichen, auf der Willkommensparty stellt sie fest das es eine Babyparty für Erik und Vicky ist, sie spielt keine Rolle - Bernard hat dafür gesorgtz das Marie bei Suza´s Familie unterkommt, da Mädchen doch so vie gemeinsam hatten - im Laufe der Woche verschwindet Hund Cody, der mittlerweile bei Bernard und Alexa lebt - Marie erpresst Isabella anfangs ohne Erfolg weil sie sich erst gar nicht auf ihr Spielchen einlässt, bis sie Nils bedroht - Isi schweigt, während Marie Erik und Bernard begleitet - Marie hängt sich an Erik der sie Maßregelt einen gewissen Abstand zu halten, was sie noch wütender macht und isi zu spüren bekommt - Erik spricht Isi an die ihm die Wahrheit sagt und er verspricht es zu regeln - Marie zieht bei Erik ein auf seinen Wunsch hin 06. Reboot ( 3.1 ), ( 3.2 ) ( 3.3 ) Einführung Ein Anruf thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit 1 - Marie setzt Erik unter Druck - Isi macht sich Sorgen und findet die in einer Kompromittierenden Situation - sie geht zu Vicky - Marie lächelt sie nur an während Erik immer stummer wird und sein Lachen verloren hat, es reicht ihr und sie spricht es an, das Erik nur still hielt und sich nicht wehrte, hatte seinen Grund - auch Vicky schwieg und die Stimmung war gedrückt, niemand konnte sich gegen diesen Sturm wehren, Erik begräbt Cody´s Körper Zeit : Zeit 2 - Marie zieht Vicky Sachen an, schläft auf ihrer Seite im Bett nimmt ihr Leben ein - Erik kann ihr Spiel nicht mehr durchhalten ohne sich krank zu Melden, aber sie hatten doch Freitags die Verabredung mit dem netten alten Mann Zeit : Zeit 3 Sitzung mit Bernard - sie sitz bei Bernard und erzählt schonungslos, davon wie Erik damals wirklich erschießen wollte, aber nicht aus hass, weil seine Augen sie angefleht hatten es zu beenden und sie rezetiert Brandners Gedicht. Nun hatte sie alles verarbeitet und Erik war das Kind mit der Angst in jener Nacht - Bernard suchte nach Vicky als er Cody´s Kopf auf einen Spieß im Garten hinter einem Busch findet 07. Der Häuter / Ripper Einführung Der Häuter thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Zeit : Zeit - Sie waren beim Freitagspatienten, Marie hatte dort eine Waffe gefunden,( FP war unschuldig) - Bernard hatte mit Vicky und Isi geredet sie informierten Kathleen - Marie wird verletzt gefunden und schiebt die Schuld auf Erik - Kathleen verschweigt die Ermittlungen, im Pferdemordfall bis sie von Cody erfährt - Die Zone war umstellt als Kathleen eintrat - die Waffe lag vor ihren Füssen und Erik mit Kabelbindern angekettet - Erik hatte versagt und trug die Konsequenzen, er war zerschnitten, in den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn dermaßen unterdrückt das er alles was sie tat nur hingenommen hatte, als er das erkannte konnte er nicht mehr kämpfen, es würde nie enden und es tat ihm Leid zu sehen, wie sie alles zerstörte ihre Familie genauso wie seine 08. Geschlossene Gesellschaft / Ende Storyline t1 t2 Rauschen 1.Kapitel Erik sitzt stumm mit Bernhardt, der Erik´s Akte studiert im Zug, sie reden nicht Bernhardt läßt Erik in Netties Cafe zurück da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat Hier trifft Erik erstmals auf Anette Schmidt, Claas Rothmann und Frank Pens Falk holt ihn ab, hier bemerkt Anette die ähnlichkeit der 2 und spricht Falk an Erik bezieht sein Zimmer, welchen er sich mit Christian Schmidt teilt Bernhardt ist mit seinen Gruppenbewohnern zurück und sie haben ihre erste Gruppensitzung zur Begrüßung ihres neuen Mitglieder 2.Kapitel Bernhardt Hummels ( Gruppenleiter / Hausleiter ), Falk und Rebekka Fischer stellen die Runde vor Alexa – 17 Jahre, am längsten dabei (8 Jahre) und ist mittlerweile Bernhardts rechte Hand Stefan – 17 Jahre, Einbruch , Diebstahl, Hehlerei, Körperverletzung ( 6 Monate ) Conny – 16 Jahre, Drogendelikte & Prostitution ( 1,5 – 2 Jahre ) Leif – 14 Jahre, Drogendelikte & Prostitution Christian – 19 Jahre, Downsyndrom Erik schweigt, er hat kein Interesse an anderen Menschen, läßt sich weder von Conny noch von Stefan provozieren Conny und Stefan reden Chrisian etwas ein, aus Angst bringt er Erik fast um 3.Kapitel R: Anfang bis Ende von Nicolas Gebutrstagsparty 4.Kapitel es folgt eine zweite Sitzung, doch er legt keinen Wert auf Connys Entschuldigung, was ihm von den anderen als Arroganz ausgelegt wird Conny muss sich um ihn kümmern Bernhardt besorgt Erik einen Job bei Claas Rothmann, erst mal nur Werkstatt fegen Kurz vor Schulbeginn findet Conny den Zugang zu Erik Doch er hat sie belogen und versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen Bernhardt versorgt ihn und ruft seine Mutter 5.Kapitel R: Erik alleine in seinem "Verlies" 6.Kapitel Suza ist angekommen und Erik gerät mit ihr aneinander, dermaßen dass er hofft das sie nie wieder her kommt Conny redet mit Suza ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen Conny erwischt Leif wie er Nachts aus Eriks/Christians Zimmer kommt und Geld dabei hat, er steckt ihr 50 Mark zu, sie soll sich raus halten sie verbringen die letzten Ferientage und haben wirklich Spaß die wöchendliche Sitzung beginnt wie immer bis Conny die Bombe platzen lässt 7. Kapitel R: Erik´s Rückkehr 8.Kapitel Bernhardt führt ein 6 Augengespräch mit Erik und Leif Bernhardt unterrichtet Falk und sie entscheiden Erik unter Bernhardts Aufsicht zu stellen die Schule beginnt Erik erhält Nachrichten von einem Tim die er ignoriert aus den wöchendlichen Sitzungen werden tägliche vor dem gemeinsamen Abendessen Erik treibt sich zusehens länger in den Werkstatt herum und bekommt andere arbeiten Rothmann erzählt ihm vom Fussballverein, Erik soll mal vorbeischauen 9.Kapitel *R :Eriks anbandeln mit Stefanie *R :Versöhnung mit Caro 10.Kapitel Erik fängt Conny auf dem Heimweg von der Schule ab und fragt nach dem Grund im Camp macht Erik ihr das gleiche Angebot wie Leif, sie verabreden sich doch statt Conny wartet Bernhardt auf ihn bereit zum Reden für sein Verhalten gibt es Gründe auch da er die Anrufe von Streicher meidet 11. Kapitel R: Erik erzählt bis zu Maries Auffinden 12.Kapitel die Gesprächsrunde war gleich wie immer, es ist Wochenende Samstagmorgen, die Woche vor Weihnachten Erik weigert sich nach Hause zu fahren, auch wenn alle für diese Zeit einen Freifahrt schein haben Alexa, Stefan, Rebekka und Falk fahren zu ihren Familien Erik will nicht feiern, wärend Conny und Leif Stimmung verbreiten sie feiern bei Nettie im Cafe Erik beschaft sich was zu trinken, sein Körper brennt und juckt Rotmann lässt ihn bei sich auskurieren über Weihnachten bleibt er bei ihm und seiner Familie 13.Kapitel R : Erik erzählt bis er von Katleen gefunden wird 14.Kapitel R: Eriks Zeit um Weihnachten Vorjahr 15.Kapitel Rothmann taucht auf und will Erik zum ersten Training abholen, doch niemand weis von Eriks Plänen, Claas legt ein gutes Wort ein R : es zeigen sich Paraellen und Erik erzählt Rothmann , Conny und Leif von einem anderen Leben 16.Kapitel Erik integriert sich gut, am Sontag darf er sogar mitspielen, wobei seine Stärken eher in der Verteidigung liegen wieder kommen Anrufe von Streicher Erik geniest die Zeit mit Conny, sie sind eine Einheit Falk erhält den Gerichtstermin für das Frühjahr Erik kratzt sich die Arme auf 17.Kapitel Suza fährt kurz zu Besuch Caro und Nicolas besuchen ihn und da sie nie richtig Schluss gemacht haben scheint Erik sauer dennoch bleiben sie übers Wochenende Nicolas & Caro ist bei einer Sitzung dabei R: Erik´s 1SMV Katleen holt die zwei ab 18.Kapiel Erik verbringt das Frühjahr mit leif und Conny sie gibts nur zu dritt Erik schafft es nach fast einem Jahr bei den Streichers anzurufen R : 2 & 3 SMV 19.Kapitel Erik bereitet sich mit Bernard vor Erik verspricht Conny sich nichts mehr an zu tun Falk begleitet die 2, kehrt jedoch nach einem Streit mit Suza frühzeitig zurück 20.Kapitel Erik erinnert sich an die Zeit mit Marie, doch Bernard hilft ihn durch Suza erwartet ein Kind Erik macht seine Aussage Marie macht ihre Aussage Erik vermeidet die Treffen mit Marie wegen seines Gewissens 21.Kapitel Brandner erfährt von den Aussagen der Zeugen und hält die Justiz hin Er will er Treffen mit Erik und der willigt ein Erik scheint seine Angst überwunden zu haben und kalt Der Prozess beginnt ... und Brandner gesteht 22.Kapitel Brandners Geschichte 23.Kapitel Erik und Bernardt kehren zurück Conny und Leif sind spurlos verschwunden es kommt zum Bruch zwischen Falk und Bernardt Bernardt erfährt das Rebekka verantwortlich ist 24.Kapitel 2 weitere Monate sind vergangen als Erik von Leif einen Anruf erhält, er hört mit wie er am Telfon unter Drogen stirbt und er hört Conny da er Bernard nicht erreichen kann ist er machtlos gemeinsam machen sie sich auf, doch auch Conny ist gestorben Erik erfährt wie sie aufgefunden worden 25.Kapitel Bernards Abschied, Erik hält sich fern Erik bandelt mit Rebekka an Er arangiert das Rebekka entlassen wird Erik erniedrigt Falk und kennt auch sein Geheimnis Bernard vermittelt zwischen den Beiden Rothmann gibt ihm ein zu Hause 26. Kapitel Erik verbringt Weihnachten bei seiner Familie und lernt seinen neuen Bruder kennen Erik ist am ersten Abend bei Suza, am zweiten ist Jona mit seiner Freundin eingeladen Caro verdient ihr Geld als Nils Babysitter, ihr Verhältnis zu ihnen ist eng Caro und Nicolas laden Erik zu Paul einan Sylvester, und er gesteht sich ein das er in Conny und Leif einen passablen Ersatz gefunden hatte, es war nur blöd das er sich in Conny verliebt hatte Erik gesteht sich ein das er und Caro nur Freunde waren sie kann nicht gut machen das was er für sie getan hat, sie erzählt das sie glaubt das er sie nur beschützen will 27. Kapitel Erik wird Torwart, hift Christian im Café und macht seine Ausbildung er hält Kontakt zu Bernard und es gent ihm gut Marie liegt ihren Eltern in der Ohren, doch sie will nicht einsehen das Erik den Kontakt abgebrochen hat, sie hat Wutanfälle dann ist Erik da und er redet mit Marie, und er will ihr und ihrer Familie, das sie abschliessen müssen, alles scheint sich zum Guten zu wenden 28. Kapiel 1 Jahre ist vergangen und Brandner ist geflüchtet Lubbock hat den Dienst quittiert Bennedickt und Waldorf sind in den Flitterwochen ( verschollen ) Katleen informiert die Partein 29. Kapitel Erik wird von realen Albträumen geplagt, er hat sich eingelebt vergeblich versucht er jemanden in Maries Umfeld zu erreichen,, sie sind zu Verwandten gefahren 30. Kapitel die Suche nach Lubbock ist vollim Gange , Katleen findet ihn, der sich als Privat Detektiv selbstständig gemacht hat in einer Bar runter gekommen und betrunken David Krieger hat ihn fertig gemacht und lässt ihn bluten, Katleen soll dafür sorgen das es aufhört und er wollte für sie ermitteln Katleen weis um ein zwei krumme Geschäfte von David und zwingt ihn mit Lubbock zusammen zu arbeiten 31. Kapitel Erik geht seiner Ausbildung nach und versucht es zu verdrängen er fährt nach Hause, er bekommt eine Einladung zu Christos Hochzeit und David nimmt ihn mit Erik ist fastziniert von der Atmosphäre der Kampfarena und lässt sich mitreissen Christo begenet er wieder als er sitzen gelassen wurde Hochzeitskuchen, Erik sitz auf Joes Platz und Christo glaubt fest da dran das es mit David´s Beziehungen klappen sollte und er durfte ihm das Versprechen abnehmen nicht vor ihm zu sterben, aller Ärger der Welt sei dies nicht wert 32. Kapitel Erik wird niedergestochen und Christian bestialisch ermordet Luboock findet die ermorderten Körper seiner ExKollegen Lubbock stirbt den Feuertod in seinem Wagen, auch wenn es erst aussieht als sei er entkommen 33. Kapitel Erik wird ins heimische Krankenhaus verlegt, er hatte so grosse Angst zu sterben, doch ihm war klar geworden das er alles überleben würde und kämpft sich zurück im Krankenhaus wird er von Vicky begleitet und sie verlieben sich 34.Kapitel Bernard stellt ihn bei seinem Pflegedienst an, nach seiner Ausbildung Marie sucht Erik auf, sie ist dabei auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten 35. Kapitel Erik gründet seine Familie Marie folgt Eriks früheren selbstzerstörerischen Weg 36. Kapitel Marie macht in den Ferien ein Praktikum in Bernards Pflegedienst Marie versucht mit Erik anzubandeln, doch bis auf einen Kuss passiert nichts 3 Wochen später 37. Kapitel Marie entdeckt Erik´s Geheimnis um den Freitagspatienten und versucht ihn zu erpressen Marie versucht ihn kalt zu machen Brandner schnappt sich dass Messer und sticht auf Marie ein Brandner provoziert Erik da er weis das er nie einen wehrlosen etwas antun könnte 38.Kapitel Marie fragt Erik nach der Wahrheit und wie er damit Leben konnte Sie erschiesst Brandner und richtet die Waffe auf Erik Erik gesteht ihr schwer verletzt das er nicht weis was die Wahrheit ist, sie lässt die Waffe vor seinen Füssen liegen als sie das Haus verlässt hört sie einen Schuss und ein lächeln kommt über ihr Gesicht 39. Kapitel im Krankenhaus steht sie als Opfer da, schließlich wusste Erik seit Monaten mit wem er es zu tun hatte, auch als sie bemuttert und bemitleidet wird Katleen liest ihr seinen letzten Brief vor der gefunden wurde vor versammelter Familie, sie geht und lässt ihr eine Kopie thumb|400px